My Summer Vacation
by Blahsblah2001
Summary: Kagome writes a report on what she did over summer vacation. Not surprisingly, her teacher doesn't beleive her, so she decides to prove it... but how? Oneshot, completed.


I own nothing, and I don't even know who all has full legal rights to all these characters. I personally got them from fangirl Friday fansubs. (Bought by me over ebay, I'm so dumb)

"Finally, an assignment I can do!" Kagome squealed. She shook the assignment sheet at Inuyasha.

"What're you babbling about?" He groaned, pushing it away.

"It's a writing assignment for English about what I did over the summer. I just write down what happened and try to make it sound exciting."

"What do you even have to do that for? It's not like anybody really cares. Besides, you spent almost the whole summer over here."

"That's the great part! I'm gonna have the coolest report of anybody! Everybody else has got little stories about what movies they went to or how they went to the mainland, but I've got a full blown adventure."

She turned to Miroku, who was sitting a few feet away next to Sango. By the looks of it, he was about to earn himself a smack over the head.

"Miroku! Was the thing with the snake youkai before or after the possessed grindstone?"

"I believe it was before." Miroku said.

"But after Naraku got his new sword," Sango added.

"No, the sword was after, dummy," Inuyasha growled. "Remember? That was about the time Koga started showing up every night."

He gave Kagome the evil eye.

"Will you give that a rest? It's not my fault he likes me."

"But it is your fault you disappeared with him a whole day," Shippo said, appearing on top of Inuyasha's head. For once, the hanyou let him stay.

"Fine, drop it." Kagome got out a pencil. "This is gonna be the greatest report ever!"

"Kagome, this is the worst report ever." Mr. Higushi said. Kagome's jaw dropped.

"But... I..."

"I have had students turn in fictional stories before, but nothing like this. While I will tell you that this is a thrilling story, it is not the assignment I gave you, and so I'm going to have to give you a failing grade on it."

"But... But it's true!"

"Miss Higurashi, please don't try to argue with me on this. You expect me to believe that you can actually travel back in time to fight youkai?"

"Yes, because it's true."

"Good day," Mr. Higushi said. He opened the door to the classroom, and Kagome walked out, in seriously worse spirits.

"I was counting on that to keep my grade above failing..." She moaned. Then she mentally kicked herself.

"Duh. Why did I even write that? Of course he wouldn't believe me."

She dragged herself to the cafeteria, barely stopping at the table she shared with her three friends.

"So, watcha get?" Ayumi asked, sipping her soda.

"Uugh... You don't want to know."

"Why? You didn't make it up did you? I mean, being sick all the time isn't that interesting, but at least it makes for an easy report," Eri said.

"I didn't make it up, Mr. Higushi just thinks I did." Kagome said.

"Well have you still got it?"

"Let me read!"

"Me first!"

"Me first or I won't let you have my notes for the test next week!"

"Okay, okay, geez," Kagome said, handing over the sheaf of paper. The whole thing was a little over ten pages, and the first three were covered with red marks, and question marks. Apparently Mr. Higurashi gave up after that.

Yuuka held it, while the other two tried to read over her shoulder. When they finished a few minutes later, they turned as one to Kagome, who was calmly eating her lunch.

"Kagome..."

"You can't expect us to believe this, can you?"

"I liked it," Ayumi said. "It was romantic."

"WHAT?" Kagome shouted. The whole lunch room turned to look at her, and she realized she had jumped on top of her chair. Quietly she sat back down. The lunch room returned to normal.

"It's obvious you like this Inuyasha guy." Ami said.

"He's modeled off your boyfriend, right?"

"You've got your whole cast of boyfriends in here," Yuuka said, rifling through the papers.

"Even the pervert," Eri said, her face turning red. "So who's Sango?"

"Sango is Sango," Kagome said stupidly. "I'm telling you, this is all real."

"Yeah. Right. Whatever you say. You must have been sicker than your grandpa let on."

"So when do we get to meet these boyfriends of yours?"

"Hi Kagome!"

Kagome whirled around to come face-to-face with Hojo.

"Um.. Hey, Hojo," she said, her cheeks turning red. How much of the conversation had he heard?

"I hope you'll be able to come to school more this year," he said. "I heard you barely made it onto high school."

"Um, yeah," It was true. She was only three points above the rock bottom deadline.

"Anyway, I got you these books, they're supposed to have pointers and stuff for studying, and... You know..."

He grinned shyly, handing the books over to her.

"Thanks, Hojo. Hey, you wanna sit with us?"

"Nah, I gotta go. See you tomarrow?"

"Sure!"

"Okay then."

Hojo walked off, leaving Kagome with her three giggling friends.

"Oooh, looks like another boyfriend."

"Will you guys knock it off! I don't have a boyfriend!"

"Well that's all your fault, apparently," Yuuka said, reading the report a second time. "What about this Koga guy?"

"He sounds cool."

"And he's totally in love with you."

"His friends seem to like you too."

"Who are they really?"

"Do we know them?"

"That's who they really are!" Kagome shouted. The bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period, and her friends scattered, leaving her with two pages of her report (the only two without any of the boys on them, she noticed,) and a growing headache.

"I can't fail this report, I just can't do it."

Sota swung his legs back and forth. He was sitting on Kagome's bed, watching interestedly as she paced back and forth. "I have to prove to Mr. Higushi that I'm telling the truth!"

"Why don't you show him something from the other world?" Sota said. Kagome stopped pacing.

"Sota?"

"Yeah, sis?"

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"I don't know."

"I know! I'll show him the jewel shards! I've got seven of them now..."

Kagome eyed the bottle of pinkish-purple stones.

"You," she told them, "are going to make my grade."

The next day after school

"See, Mr. Higushi, these are some of the shards of the jewel! Of course, Naraku still has most of them, but I have these to show you. So I couldn't be making the story up! See?"

"Kagome," Mr. Higushi said, taking off his glasses and rubbing his temples, "I know you're disappointed about being sick all summer, and doubly upset about failing the assignment, but bringing in one of your grandfather's replicas isn't gonna help."

"Grandpa's... Replicas...?"

Mr. Higushi pulled a key chain from his packet.

"I visited the shrine a summer back and picked one of these up. You live there, don't you? You've picked up your grandfather's affinity for telling stories."

"My grandfather's stories are true! ... I think... And so's mine! And I'm gonna prove it if it's the last thing I ever do!"

With that, Kagome stalked out of her Language arts class, muttering under her breath.

She was in a bad mood all the way home.

"What can I take that's better than the shikon shards? There's spiritual energy positively radiating off them. The freaking _dead_ can feel it, why not him?"

Several people on the bus moved away. Kagome was being scary.

Kagome didn't stop until she was nearly home. She slowed down a bit, thinking.

"What can I take that's better than the shikon shards?"

And then she got an idea.

"Arrrgh... I hate it when she stays long like this. How can her 'school' be more important than destroying Naraku?"

"Inuyasha, calm down. Kagome has a whole other life, you have to remember that." Miroku was leaning against a tree, watching Inuyasha twitch. Shippo watched with him. The well was only a few yards away, and Inuyasha had been keeping post for four days already.

"Speak of the devil," Inuyasha said. Kagome pulled herself out of the well.

"Hi guys!" She said. "Let me guess, he's been sitting here since I left?" She pointed at Inuyasha.

"Keh. It's just because I want to get moving. Now that you're here, we can finally go."

"Not yet. Inuyasha, I need you to come to school with me tomarrow."

"Your school? No way! Every time I go over there I've gotta save some kid or another, and they always grab my ears."

"Not even for ramen?" Kagome said, waving the cup under his nose.

"Eehhh... No. No, it's till not worth it."

Kagome gave him a scary look.

"If you don't come to school with me, I'm going to fail. And if I fail I swear-"

"Okay okay!" Inuyasha squeaked from behind Miroku.

"That's what I thought."

Kagome tossed the noodles at Inuyasha. He caught them, looking eagerly at the food.

"At least you didn't try cooking again," he said, rummaging through her backpack for the egg timer.

"Errgh... SIT!"

The next morning at school

"... Is he allowed to have that in school?" Eri asked.

"Huh? What?" Kagome looked at her friends, who were looking at Inuyasha, who was looking as if he'd rather be elsewhere.

"That sword. I think there's not allowed to be weapons on school grounds." Youka added.

"Yeah, well, anybody wants to try taking the tessaiga away, they're welcome to try," Inuyasha said, drawing the blade an inch from the scabbard.

"Ooh, it's got a name?"

"That's so CUTE!"

Inuyasha looked petrified.

"Yeah, come on, Inuyasha, we've gotta go see Mr. Higushi."

"Geez, Kagome," Ayumi said, "You're really trying hard to convince him, huh? Really though, dressing up you're boyfriend isn't gonna help at all."

"Boy friend?" Inuyasha said, a look of horror on his face. "What have you been TELLING them, Kagome?"

"I didn't tell them anything. I swear!"

"So you're not going out?" Yuuka asked.

"No!"

"Can I have him then?" She wrapped her arms around Inuyasha, throwing him momentarily off balance. She turned puppy eyes on him.

"What's your real name?"

"What? What are you talking about? Kagome, your friends are dumber than you."

"Is that bad?" Eri asked, trying to take Yuuka's place.

"That's it, Kagome, let's get this over with, I want to get back. NOW."

He pushed Eri and Yuuka off him, giving them a glare that, in the Feudal Era, sent grown men running. Here, the girls giggled.

"Okay, okay. See you guys at lunch!"

"Is he coming?"

"Are you coming. Inuyasha?"

"Let me think," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Anyway, come on, the bell's about to ring, I want to get this over with before class starts."

Kagome led the way through the hall to Mr. Higushi's classroom. The door was open, so she walked right in, Inuyasha on her heels, looking fearfully back behind him at the halls.

"Mr. Higushi, about my report," Kagome started.

"Look, I don't want to hear any more about it, Kagome. There is no way to prove to me that you spent the summer in feudal Japan, and that is absolutely final."

"Is everyone in your time dumb, Kagome?"

Mr. Higushi sent a withering glance at Inuyasha.

"And who are you supposed to be? Let me guess, the dog boy. Nice ears. Look, I don't know who you really are, and I don't really care, because you don't go to this school district and are not under my jurisdiction, but I don't care if you dress up like Ronald McDonald, Kagome you are still failing this report!"

"Who the hell is Ronald McDonald?"

"Watch your mouth, kid."

"Who're you calling kid?" Inuyasha was getting pissed, Kagome was wondering if maybe she should have just forgotten about the whole thing.

"Sorry, Kagome, everyone in your era is a dumbass, and I'm going back home."

Inuyasha looked outside the window.

"What, you're leaving out the window?" Mr. Higushi asked sarcastically.

"Course. Those weird girls are waiting outside the door for me to come out again, and if she won't let me fight 'em, I'm not gonna go out there again."

He pushed open the window, climbing out onto the ledge, and gauging the distance between the roof of the next building and him.

"He, okay, you're little charade has gone far enough," Mr. Higushi said nervously. If the boy fell, he would be in big trouble. "I'm going to have to ask you to come back inside-"

"What for?"

"Why, to leave, of course. I don't know how Ms. Higurashi pulled you into this, but there's no reason to risk your life over it."

Inuyasha looked incredulously back at Kagome.

"He really doesn't believe you, does he?"

"I told you! See, this is the sort of stuff I put up with every day. They don't even believe in ghosts over here."

"Are you going to bring one of those as well? Maybe if you can do a little magic for me-" Mr. Higushi trailed off, looking expectantly at Kagome, who was looking mischievously at Inuyasha, who was wondering if he would survive an osuwari in midair between the two buildings, and if he should try running for it.

"Don't even think about it, Kagome, I swear, I'll leave and you can fail your dumb report."

Mr. Higushi had just noticed something.

"There isn't a real blade in there, is there?"

"What, here? No, I just carry an empty scabbard around for the hell of it."

"You're not allowed to have that on school grounds. I'm going to have to take it to the office. Your parents can pick it up after school hours."

He put his hand out expectantly. Inuyasha held onto the tessaiga.

"Oh, wait!" Kagome said, getting between the window and Mr. Higushi. "If he transforms it for you, then will you believe me?"

"Oh, you've got a magic trick set for me, have you? Let me guess, it's a big sponge sword that fits into a little scabbard."

"Inuyasha, show him the tessaiga for one minute, will you?"

Inuyasha sighed, and pulled the sword out. It transformed as it came out, sparking slightly.

"See? Can I go now?"

Mr. Higushi walked slowly over to the window, one hand outstretched.

"That... That's not possible. There's no way to compress this much matter into... Where have you been hiding it?"

"Okay, look, you're freaking me out and there's a crowd starting to chant 'jump,' so I'm gonna go. Bye Kagome, show up tonight, or  
we'll leave without you." Inuyasha slid the sword back into the scabbard, evoking a groan from Mr. Higushi. "And by the way, the  
chicken kind of ramen's the best yet."

With that, he jumped up off the windowsill, and onto the roof two stories above him, and disappeared.

"Do I still fail my report?" Kagome asked.

"... No... How does he do that?"

"When it comes to Inuyasha, I've learned not to ask."

Thanks for reading, please review, flames are OK.

melissa


End file.
